


Don't believe everything you read

by chxronica



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: And honestly, F/F, Soulmate AU, everything you write on yourself appears on your sloulmate, im a sucker for these au, the world needs more cheronica works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxronica/pseuds/chxronica
Summary: Soulmate au where everything you write on your skin appears on your soulmates skin





	Don't believe everything you read

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i am back with another fic but i high key dont know if this will be a wip in progress or just a one shot *shrugs* depends if y'all want more

Cheryl looks sadly as she glances over her body. It had officially been seventeen years without a single mark on her body from her soulmate. Seventeen years without any hope of knowing someone out there will love her no matter what, even with every bit of broken she was. 

 

Growing up she had always thought that just maybe her soulmate’s parents had rules about communicating to his soulmate. After all her parents had rules and other parents in this town also had rules, but for most part parents let their children start communicating around sixteen. Yet there was still no word from her soulmate. None. Absolutely nothing. 

 

Climbing out of bed Cheryl stumbles into the bathroom to take a shower. She wasn't going to let this get her down on her birthday. She strips out of her slightly crumpled pajamas and turns the water on. 

 

She stares at herself in the mirror scanning her body for even the slightest mark, something to show she had a soulmate. She finds nothing, or that was until she turned around and she spotted the messy handwriting on her shoulder. Examining it closely she frowns as she figures out what it say, “She loves me not you.”

 

Standing there in shock Cheryl's eyes only focus on the “She” part of the message yet to take in the rest of it. Her soulmate was a girl. A woman. Someone of the same gender. “This can't be happening, there's no way that he’s a girl.” She continues to stare at the messy writing and tries to read the rest. 

 

“And she'll never love me.” She didn't believe that her soulmate was a woman but she could so easily believe that her soulmate will never love her back. 

 

Cheryl steps into the shower turning the water from freezing to burning. She knows she can't do anything to erase the words from her back but she can try. She can try and remove yet another reminder that she isn't love and that she will never be loved. 

 

The steaming water burns as it hits her body, but she doesn't pay attention as she tries to stop the tears rolling down her cheeks and mixing with the hot water. Despite her efforts she gives up and lets the tears out as she sobs in the shower. Of all the days this could happen it has to be the day that she's suppose to be the happiest on. 

 

Cheryl gives up entirely and leans against the shower wall and slowly slides down until her forehead meets her knees. This isn't the first time that Cheryl has broken down in the shower but this time it feels like everything inside her snapped, instead of the usual small bits of her coming down. 

 

Managing to calm herself down Cheryl stands back up and turns off the scolding hot water. She stands there for a few minutes letting the water drip of her bright red skin. It takes the cold air finally hitting her to pull her out of staring into emptiness. 

 

She grabs a towel and wraps it around herself, the words briefly showing themselves in the mirror as she does so. Not wanting to see them anymore Cheryl quickly makes her way back to her room. She doesn't have to worry about the mirror in her room that was currently covered up. 

 

Roughly closing the bathroom door behind her Cheryl lets her towel drop as she walks over to her closet. She smiles for the first time that morning as she looks at the outfit she had picked out the night before. 

 

She slips into the outfit and uncovers the mirror in her room, admiring herself. Just because someone finally confirmed the she’ll never be loved does not mean that she's going to let it get her down the whole day. She was an expert in suppressing emotions after all, this was just the same thing. 

 

There's a knock on her door and almost immediately after Cheryl allows them to come in. She only does this for one person, Jason, and she always knows it him from his knock. 

 

“I knew that when I woke up to an outfit on my door it was you and your matching outfits.” He smiles at her and sits on his sister's bed. 

 

Cheryl shrugs slightly and gives him a small smile. “Twins on their birthday aren't complete without matching outfits.” She quotes their Nana who had been matching their outfits on their birthday since they were young. 

 

“She hasn't picked out outfits for years.” Jason lightly shoves her as she takes a seat on the edge of the bed. 

 

Sighing Cheryl glares at her twin. “Appreciate the tradition, JJ.”

 

“If I must.” He stands up and offers a hand go sister so that they can walk down to breakfast together. Cheryl takes his hand and they walks down the stairs to be confronted by their Nana. 

 

“Always matching you two,” Nana Rose says gleefully and Cheryl grins at her and hen glares at Jason. Even blind Nana could always when they were matching or where they were going. 

 

“We have to keep the tradition going.” Cheryl grins grows. Her Nana and JJ were they only ones who could make her smile this big without her forcing herself to. 

 

“I can tell. Now, you two go eat before you're late for school.”

 

Cheryl drags Jason into the dining room not expecting her parents to be there. She frowns as Penelope and Clifford grin up at Jason and wish him a happy birthday telling him they had the cooks make his favourite. 

 

Her frown grows as she looks at the meat filled breakfast and then she looks back up. “You know that I'm a vegetarian right?”

 

Clifford looks up from the newspaper he had went back to reading. “Honey stop making stuff up to get attention on your brothers big day.” 

 

Cheryl groans and glares angrily at her father but chooses not to say anything. Jason gives her a sympathetic smile and offers her his eggs so that she could at least eat something. 

 

“Thank you,” she replies softly as she pokes her eggs with a fork. She just has to remember that you have to eat at least once a day and that she can't keep starving herself. 

 

What must be only thirty minutes feels like hours to Cheryl as they eat breakfast, her parents constantly checking up on Jason but ignoring every word that she says. The thing is Cheryl is use to it but it still stings a little more whenever this happens. 

 

Excusing herself from the table Cheryl grabs her bag and heads out to the car. She fiddles with her phone replying to a few text from her ‘minions’ as she waits for Jason. When Jason gets into the car he offers her a smile but Cheryl just looks the other direction. 

 

The car ride is spent in silence as Cheryl's mind begins to wonder toward the incident from this morning. She forces herself to focus on something but she still doesn't want to talk so Jason it out of the picture. 

 

Grabbing a pen from her purse she begins to doodle on her forearm. If her soulmate was going to treat her like shit he, no she, should at least know there's another person connected to her. 

 

Once at school Cheryl caps the pen and pulls her sleeve over the doodles. She gets out of the car and plasters on her cold smile as she harshly closes the door behind her. In all honesty it felt like one of those movie montages that you see in all the high school drama with the misfit group of people. And sure enough, just like the movies, there's Betty and her gang glaring, or what she assumes is their version of it, at her. 

 

Chuckling Cheryl gives them a polite little waves and continues on her way, not paying attention to the new girl with them. She struts down the hall and into her first period class making sure everyone knew that she has arrived at school. 

 

During class Cheryl pulls up her sleeve not paying attention to whatever her English teacher was droning on about the author's meaning this time. She continues her previous doodle, a burning bush, until she notices something. A neatly written out message. “I am so so so sorry about whatever Charles wrote.” 

 

Cheryl glares at the writing and pushes the point of her into the notebook in front of her. Her soulmate can act like they don't know what this Charles wrote but she won't but it. “Apology not accepted.” She writes out in the neat cursive she had been using for years. 

 

She doesn't wait for a reply but instead rolls her sleeve back down and tries to pay attention to the whatever the teacher was trying to say. It didn't really matter whether the orange house scheme meant anything. Giving up on that distraction she keeps her ears open for any new gossip. 

 

She hears an especially juicy bit of gossip and it takes her until lunch to collect all the information she needs. Cheryl scans the lunch table for the new raven haired girl she has heard so much about. She grins and makes her way towards the group of misfits sitting at one of the table.

 

Cheryl takes a seat in front of the girl and sweeps her ginger hair to the side. She gives the girl a sweet smile as she does so. “You must be Veronica Lodge I've heard so much about you.”

 

Veronica gives her a funny look and nods her head looking at the blonde headed bimbo, Betty Cooper. “Don't worry they're all good things...mostly,” she continues realising that no one else is going to talk. 

 

Veronica nods again and Betty jumps into the conversation. “Just says whatever you're going to say.”

 

Cheryl gives her a obvious fake smile and then focus her attention back to Veronica. “As I was saying you should come to tryouts for the River Vixens.”

 

“Only if Betty can come too.” Veronica is quick to answer and Cheryl shoot a disgusted look at the blonde. 

 

“The bimbo can come too.” Cheryl rolls her eyes and stands up from the table, noticing a small doodle on Veronica’s wrist. One that looks exactly like the one she had been working on earlier. 

 

“But I can't guarantee she'll make the team.” Cheryl gives one last smile before leaving them group behind. Now, that she knows who her soulmate is doesn't mean that she has to tell her. In fact, she can have a little fun with what's to come. 

 

“Veronica Lodge you broke the wrong girl’s heart.” Cheryl grins mischievously and sits down across from Jason at the table he was already sat at. 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @chxronica if you want to but like you don't have to oh and leave a kudos if you liked it idk or tell if you want me to continue i guess like i said idk


End file.
